


Family Reunion

by ElizaLane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Reunions, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i saw the last five minutes live and holy shit, yall Tommy’s stream fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaLane/pseuds/ElizaLane
Summary: Based on today’s stream (March 1, 2021).Lmao this aged poorly
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Family Reunion

“I don’t think this ‘revive book’ is real,” Tommy said, shaking his head. “Schlatt? He’s fuckin’ dread. I’ve seen his grave-- his grave is real, his corpse is there!”

“Why don’t you go see him then?” Dream replied, and slammed Tommy into the ground. 

  
  
  


“Ah, damn,” someone muttered. “I was so sure it’d be Dream.”

Tomy jolted up and found himself face to face with JSchlatt. 

“What the fuck!” he screamed. “What the shit, how are you here?” 

“I’ve been here since I died, kid,” Schlatt replied, taking a drink from a bottle.   
“What?” Tommy asked, looking around. “Where am I?” 

“The afterlife, as far as me ‘n’ your brother can tell,” Schlatt shrugged. 

“My broth- Wilbur? He’s here?” Tommy gasped. 

“Well, he can’t leave,” Schlatt laughed cruelly. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy called loudly. “Wilbur!” 

“Tommy!” 

Wilbur shoved past Schlatt and heaved Tommy up into a hug. “Oh, Toms, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

“Wil,” Tommy gasped, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Wil.” 

“I’m here, Toms. I’m here,” Wilbur soothed. “I missed you too. It’s okay now.” 

“It’s okay,” Tommy repeated. “You’re here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, that stream was devastating. My sister and I ran at each other after it and holy shit. That was wild.


End file.
